


Fyne

by Ifwecansparkle



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: ABC fic, Angst, Friendship, Gen, Post geothermal escapism, Spoilers for all seasons, alphabet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifwecansparkle/pseuds/Ifwecansparkle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space between fine and fyne is where Abed misses Troy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fyne

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little alphabet fic (of sorts) based off of one of the only concepts I rewllylikedin season 4. Spoilers for all seasons.

Troy is there, and then he isn't, just like that. To Abed it feels like looking into a mirror and not seeing your reflection staring back at you as it should be. It feels like realizing, halfway through a phone conversation that you lost the signal and have spent the last five minutes talking to dead air. 

It feels wrong, but Abed does what he always does: he recompartmentalizes his brain so that it works again. He isolates the sadness and locks it away.

People ask him how he is handling the change. He says that he's fine, and he means it. No one ever asks him if he's fyne, so he never has to lie.

The space between fine and fyne is where the sadness leaks out, the way water runs through your fingers no matter how tightly you cup them. The space between fine and fyne is where he misses Troy. 

I -- **Inspector Spacetime** isn't the same anymore, but he continues to watch for a while all the same. Then Constable Reggie leaves to pursue his own adventures--and it's good for him, he says, and it's good for him, Abed knows--but it's like feeling a wound reopen.

J -- He realizes that television shows don't always **Jump the Shark** when two characters move in together. They can also Jump when a character leaves. 

K -- In the end, he's a little bit glad that he missed seeing the **Kickpuncher** premiere. He's forgotten what it's like to watch those movies alone. 

L -- Friends don't **lie** to each other, but he still told Troy it was alright for him to leave. 

M -- He used to always watch **movies** alone. In time, he thinks he'll remember how to do it again. 

N -- He is still afraid that **no one** else will ever have patience with him. 

O -- He wants to believe Troy will be back in **one** year. But his mother told him it was only temporary, too. 

P -- He doesn't plan on making any more **pillow forts**. He still keep his friendship hat by his bedside, but he can't check to see if Troy's is there anymore, and he isn't going to risk it.

Q -- Troy was the only one who could keep him from hating most of his **quirks**. He thinks he's starting to hate them again, and that scares him.

R -- He doesn't let Annie call anyone to **repair** the air conditioning when it goes out in their apartment, even though he hates the heat. 

S -- Sometimes Annie suggests that they all brush up on their **Spanish** , but somehow his voice always seems to stop working when he tries. He doesn't have a partner, anyways. 

T -- They didn't let Jeff or Britta touch Troy's **twenty-second** birthday. They spent the day marathoning classic coming-of-age films instead. Now Troy is living his own coming-of-age movie and Abed isn't around to film it.

U -- He feels like no one **understood** him before, and he's afraid no one else will take the time to understand him again.

V -- He regrets not taking more **video**. He regrets that he made so many movies about them, when he could have been making movies of them.

W -- He wonders if all the **wishes** they have wished for over the years would bring Troy back, or if they need to be together to make them work. 

X -- He once asked if they could celebrate Christmas as long as he made sure to call it **X-Mas** instead. Troy didn't know, so he's still waiting on the definitive answer. 

Y -- He's never even been on a **yacht**. Irrationally, he wishes Troy had never taken the sailing class, or that he had taken it with him. 

The space between fine and fyne is the part of his brain he can't seem to reformat, a gaping chasm of five years, littered with too many memories that won't leave him alone. 

It's the space that he's falling into, which no one can see to pull him out of, no matter how hard they may try.

He isn't fyne. But no one asks anymore.


End file.
